1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operating device and, in particular, to an operating device having a function of imparting an operational feeling to an operator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch panel provided with a click member for obtaining, e.g., a click feeling has been proposed as an example of a conventional operating device. (see, e.g., JP-A-2004-272714).
The conventional touch panel described in JP-A-2004-272714 uses a click member which is formed in an inverted truncated cone shape so as to have an inner diameter larger in an upper opening than in a lower opening. An upper opening end face of the click member is joined to a flexible touch panel and a lower opening end face of the click member is joined to a flexible substrate.